Dragon Ball Z movie 6
Dragon Ball Z Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors (ドラゴンボールZ 激突!!100億パワーの戦士たち) is the sixth Dragon Ball Z film. It was release in theaters in Japan on March 7, 1992. It was release in between DBZ episode 129, and 130. It was released on VHS and DVD in the United States on August 13, 2002. In the English version, this film is just call Dragon Ball Z The Return of Cooler. This film is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z movie 5, and marks the very first appearance of Vegeta in a DBZ film. In this film, Frieza's older brother Cooler, who had been destroyed in the previous movie, returns. Cooler's remains merge with the Big Gete Star, which shockingly revives him. After his revival, Cooler takes control of the Big Gete Star and seeks to resume his consumption of the universe, one planet at a time. On new Namek and the others protect the Namekians, while also trying to make sure Yajirobe doesn't get cut to pieces by a chain saw. Cooler takes the form of a wired giant being and grabs Goku, squeezing him to death, until Vegeta slices Cooler's arm off. Goku fires a sphere of energy into Cooler and destroys his body. After Cooler is kill, Goku and the others remain on Namek while Vegeta departs by himself. Plot The movie begins with the Big Gete Star. The liquid metal exterior of the star molds itself around New Namek, absorbing its energy. Dende, who is now the Earth's guardian, senses the plight of his people and calls Son Goku to ask for his help. Goku, Son Gohan, Oolong, Kuririn, Yajirobe, Master Roshi, and Piccolo arrive and encounter an army of robots deployed on the planet to enslave the Namekians, whom they plan to use as biological fuel for the Big Gete Star. Goku demands that the robots leave peacefully, but their leader emerges and reveals himself to be Cooler, alive and well, in an android version of his fourth form. Cooler admits that he was indeed burned critically in the fires of the Sun, but survived and is now back for revenge. As the others engage the robots, Goku prepares to battle Cooler alone. At first the Z Fighters have trouble penetrating the armor of Cooler's Cyclopian Guards, but Piccolo instructs them to concentrate their energy to one point, and doing so allows them to destroy a few of the robots. However, there are too many to handle and the warriors are captured along with the Namekians. However, Piccolo remains on the battlefield long enough to unleash a devastating attack which destroys the robots completely. He flies for the Big Gete Star to free his friends. Goku battles Meta-Cooler, but it is apparent that Goku, even in Super Saiyan form, is no match for Cooler's "new metallic form", which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. Cooler reveals that the Big Gete Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any problems or glitches that may occur (like Cooler's arm getting torn off for example) while also strengthening him in such a way that it can't happen the same way twice. Goku goes in for a final attack, but Cooler grabs him and starts to strangle him. Vegeta suddenly appears and saves Goku, himself transforming into a Super Saiyan. However, they are both still no match for Cooler, and are only able to win by combining their power and unleashing a devastating attack which destroys Cooler. However, a whole army of Meta-Coolers immediately shows up (FUNimation's English version has an explanation for this: to remedy the loss of one Meta-Cooler, the Big Gete Star has created a thousand). Outnumbered and drained of energy, Goku and Vegeta are captured and transported to create Metal Super Saiyans for Cooler's army (in the English version, their energy is intended to power the machine planet). It is here that Goku and Vegeta finally learn the truth about Cooler's survival: following his death at Goku's hands, he was not destroyed completely, but his remains floated through space for a while, including pieces of his brain. Cooler's remains were assimilated into the Big Gete Star, allowing him to take control to the mechanical planet. Cooler begins draining Goku and Vegeta of their energy, but they flood the circuitry with too much power and overload it, causing it to collapse. All the Meta-Coolers are destroyed and the prisoners are freed. As the others evacuate, Goku and Vegeta face Cooler alone. Cooler takes the form of a wired giant being and grabs Goku, squeezng him, until Vegeta slices Cooler's arm off. Goku fires a sphere of energy into Cooler and destroys his body. The Big Gete Star exits New Namek's atmosphere and explodes. Goku and Vegeta fall from the sky near the rest of the Z Fighters, and everyone rejoices. They then realize that Vegeta is nowhere to be found, and Goku looks up at the sky, noting that without Vegeta, they wouldn't have won. Indeed, Vegeta is flying in space in his Space Pod (which he used to follow Goku to New Namek) with the computer chip from the Big Gete Star in his hands. He crushes it, and heads back to Earth. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa' as Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Toshio Furukawa' as Piccolo *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Kuririn & Yajirobe *'Ryo Horikawa' as Vegeta *'the late Kohei Miyauchi' as Master Roshi *'Naoki Tatsuta' as Oolong *'the late Tomiko Suzuki' as Dende *'the late Toku Nishio' as Mr. Popo *'the late Kinpei Azusa' as Moori *'Ryusei Nakao' as Cooler/Meta Coolers *'Joji Yanami' as the Narrator :English *'Sean Schemmel' as Goku *'Stephanie Nadolny' as Gohan *'Sonny Strait' as Kuririn *'Christopher Sabat' as Piccolo, Vegeta, Mr. Popo & Moori *'Mike McFarland' as Master Roshi & Yajirobe *'Brad Jackson' as Oolong *'Laura Bailey' as Dende *'Andrew Chandler' as Cooler/Meta Coolers *'Kyle Hebert' as the Narrator Trivia *This movie's premise is overall similar to the Androids Saga in the anime. *Cooler returns in a Meta form, like Frieza's Mecha form. *Cooler claims to have been drifting in space until his remains were merged with the Big Gete Star's main computer, which revived him, similar to Frieza drifting in space until being found by King Cold. *Goku battles Meta Cooler as a Super Saiyan, and seems evenly matched with him until Meta-Cooler begins to strangle him before Vegeta turns up and kicks Meta-Cooler aside, demonstrating his Super Saiyan form, similar to Goku's battle with Android 19. *Goku and Vegeta defeat the first Meta-Cooler by smashing him to pieces and blasting him, like Future Trunks chopping Frieza up and blasting him. *The core of the Big Gete Star forming the Meta-Coolers is similar to Dr. Gero's Super Computer creating Cell. *This is the first film in which Vegeta appears if not counting TV specials. *This is the first time where Goku does not transform into a Super Saiyan spontaneously due to rage. *This is also the first film in which Super Saiyan Goku, and Vegeta work together to combat a villain. *This is one of the few films to not feature Earth as the main setting. This is also the only film that takes place on New Namek, and the first movie where the Z Fighters fight a villain on a planet that is not Earth. *The scene which Piccolo enters the Big Gete Star resembles the star gate sequence from the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z material to hint that Dende would become the Guardian of the Earth, as the manga chapter revealing this, Cell vs. the Army, was not released until seven months after the film's release. *The robot trying to cut up the captured Namekians and Z Fighters inside the Big Gete Star slightly resemble the medical droid from the Star Wars films. *The attack that Goku uses to vaporize Cooler's body as well as the Big Gete Star in the ending somewhat resembles the Stardust Breaker, albeit with a yellow colorization. *It is one of the first Dragon Ball-related movies to receive a theatrical release in the United States. *One discrepancy is that Dende is Guardian of Earth at the beginning of the movie, by which time Gohan could turn Super Saiyan, which he appears incapable of doing in this film. Gohan is clearly younger than he was in the Cell Games, because his hair is still long and he is still shorter than Kuririn. Also, Goku and Gohan did not power down from Super Saiyan form from when they left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the anime/manga until after Cell was destroyed, but they are seen in their base forms in this movie. *In the original English version, Meta-Cooler has a slight mechanical sound to his voice, but in the Remastered edition, the sound effect has been removed, making Meta-Cooler's voice sound exactly like the original Cooler's. *This is the last movie where Goku is seen using the famous Kaio-ken technique. *A poster for the film depicts Cooler in his fifth form, despite this form not appearing in the film (sans the flashback sequence). *In Cooler's Revenge, Goku used a blue ki blast to push Cooler into the sun at the end of the movie. The Japanese version of this movie changes that ki blast to a Kamehameha, thus changing the overall scene from the previous movie. *The 15th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M13XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in The Reunion. all information on Dragon Ball Z movie 6 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_The_Return_of_Cooler Category:FILMS